Zom-B Gladiator
Zom-B Gladiator is the sixth installment in the Zom-B series. Background The sixth book in the series. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, B Smith has decided to live -- and to fight for good as long as possible. However, London is overridden with the brain-eating undead and swarming with human mercenaries whose sense of right and wrong dissolved when society did. When they lay a trap, B is captured. And it'll take dozens of battles -- and the fight of a lifetime -- to escape. Filled with gripping, bloody action sequences, the sixth book in Darren Shan's horrifying Zom-B series promises the fright -- and the fight -- of your life. Story B and the others of her group are fighting zombies in a tunnel below Waterloo station. Jakob and Carl mess up, by leaving Reilly unguarded. They get punished for it with more training by Zhang. Oystein tells B that he knows about the babies and owl man, but he is very intrigued by the fact she met Owl Man and dreamed about the babies her entire life before the outbreak happened. She has taken up reading, mostly art books, Carl has given her the letters of Vincent van Gogh. They go on one of her missions and encounter a living woman named Emma and her son Declan, after gaining their trust Carl suggest getting some toys for the boy. B tags along and as she is waiting outside she gets taken by Barnes and his men (whom we met in the third book). They take her to the HMS Belfast were a man calling himself Dan-Dan is eager to hear her speak. After she does she is taken to the Board, a group of very and ultra rich people who intend to rule the world after London has been retaken. After she meets with them she is told she is there for their entertainment. They then want her to fight a couple of zombies, she refuses and they shoot one of them. But she still refuses, Dan-Dan then fetches a couple of living children and threatens to kill them and she learns that the used to have human slaves fight the zombies and Dan-Dan reveals he has always been fond of children, spending time with them and after he is done he always kills them. Currently he has 14 children as his playthings they are orphans whom have come from the refugee camps the army set up. Only after she negotiates with the board to see that they are safe, does B agree to fight the zombies. She gives them a show and defeats all the zombies. After a week she dreams of killing the monstrous Board and freeing the children but she will settle for killing just the Board. Barnes tells her after she has been fighting for over a week that the Board wants him to find a few of her friends, so she can fight someone who poses a real challenge. He then offers her a deal, she tells him where to find her friends and they will let her go. She doesn’t take it and he tells her she will soon have to fight her fellow revitaliseds for he is a hunter and he will catch them. On one of her visits to the children Dan-Dan tells her she will be given to him as a plaything once everyone has grown tired of her and her increasingly sluggish fighting. During what might be her last fight, she hears gunfire and human screams. She is hoping for Mr. Dowling and his mutants to come but is surprised to find Rage, Oystein and others coming instead. She chases down Luca and Dan-Dan, after killing Luca, she tells Dan-Dan his death won’t be that easy, but Dan-Dan has other plans, he pushes a switch and a wall explodes behind them and Dan-Dan is swimming towards a speed boat as she regains her senses. He makes his escape on the speed boat and so do two others Justin Bazini and Vicky Wedge. She then goes up to where she was a meets with Oystein and all her fellow angels. She then learns it was Barnes who informed them on what was going on here. He has a son Stuart who is in one of the camps but the camps are landlocked and no longer safe, so after the Board heard about them encountering a talking zombie the promised him a safe place, one of the zombie less island in the world to live on in exchange for one. Oystein promises him, his son safety and that they will deal with the remaining Board member, but B has to tell them that Dan-Dan and the others escapes. This knocks the wind from Barnes for the reason he betrayed them was the children Dan-Dan kept captive, he did not know about them until they were brought out. Barnes leaves to try and find his son. B then learns that most angels swam here while Barnes after finding the twins took Rage and Oystein to them as new captured zombies with loose bonds. Then as the guards were distracted by the new zombies and the Board with her fight, almost all of the angels attacked and took over the ship. After her rescue B finally accepts the angels as her friends. Table of Chapters Table of Characters Editions Trivia See Also References Navigation